


Jellyfish Jelly

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: This is a sick fan fic, Spongebob makes a mess with some jelly and has gary to help clean it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jellyfish Jelly

Don't read this, it's bad- i kinda doubt Spongebob would do this with Gary, but you never know, some guys let their dogs lick things off them all the time, and who knows, Spongebob could have tried this- which is where this thing cums from :T

Late at night, somewhere deep in the ocean, in the city of Bikini Bottom, day had gone and the night had arrived, some families were getting ready for bed, while some couples would stay up and participate in their adult activities, while some just simply sat in their beds, reading books, while eating crackers smothered in Jellyfish Jelly.

Spongebob sat tucked into his covers, snacking on jelly crackers, while reading a book, fifty Shades of- well, the title didn't matter, he shook his head as he turned the page, "Man, I just can't get enough of this," he said before reaching for another cracker.

"Meow." Spongebob lowered his book down for a second to look at Gary who was sitting by his feet, "You want another cracker boy?" he asked, "Meow." Gary answered, and Spongebob smiled, setting the open book down to reach for the plate of crackers, "Want some jelly on it boy?" he asked, "Meow!"

"I knew you'd say yes." he laughed before he handed him a cracker, "Here you go boy, just the way you like it." he said as Gary took the cracker.

"Oh wow." Spongebob's face darkened as he continued to read his book, turning the page just as he threw another jelly covered cracker into his mouth, "Oops." Spongebob said as he lifted the book to see the little glob of jelly that'd landed on his blanket.

"I should clean that before it stains." he said as he looked for somewhere to put his book, when, "Hey!" Spongebob jumped when Gary had started to clean it up, "Gary no, don't eat that- hey." Spongebob tried to push him but he wouldn't budge without a little extra push, he'd put his book down beside him and went to get him off when something strange happened.

Not only had the jelly fallen on the blanket, but it was where the jelly fell, and what was just beneath that blanket, the blanket wasn't very thick and Spongebob could feel each one of Gary's licks nodge his crotch.

Spongebob's face started to heat up, looking down at Gary as he continued to lick up the jelly, "I guess it couldn't hurt to let Gary- uh, clean up the mess." he bit his lip as it started to feel good. Spongebob stared down at his snail, he began to wonder how good this would feel if he had nothing on.

An idea crossed his mind, but he shook his head, Gary was his pet snail, his best friend, not some, sex toy, he couldn't possibly let Gary do something like that, sweet, innocent Gary. He wouldn't even know, he probably wouldn't even care, I mean, as much as the snail loved Jelly, he'd do anything, he'd eat jelly of of anything.

I mean, Gary ate off of worse things, like, the trash, so i'm sure that, this can't be all that bad. Spongebob bit his lip as he sat up after Gary had finished, "Meow." "You want more boy?" he asked, "meow."

Spongebob nodded, before he kicked the blanket off him, and it landed on top of Gary. Spongebob kicked off his night pants and his underwear, looking down at his erection, this was a bad idea he kept telling himself while he grabbed the jar of jelly beside him, using his hand he started to spread it all around his shaft, making sure to cover as much of him as he could.

"Meow?"

Spongebob smiled, holding his hand how to him, Gary slid over and started to lick the jelly off his fingers before Gary finally noticed some more Jelly, he didn't even care what it was on, he just wanted that jelly.

"huh, oh." Spongebob gasped as Gary had started by licking his balls, Spongebob gripped onto the pillow under his head, any bad thoughts he had about this all vanished as Gary continued to lick him.

Spongebob groaned as he'd began to sweat a little, his legs jumping every few seconds while he imagined that it was some girl doing this to him, "Oh, f, barnacles." Spongebob bit down on his teeth, he was getting closer and at the rate that this was headed, that would be soon.

"Oh no." Spongebob covered his face as Gary had reached the tip of his penis, Spongebob groaned, he could feel it coming, he was at the very edge, "Gary." he grunted before he sat up and set Gary back on the floor so that he could finish himself off.

Spongebob cried as he rubbed himself hard, tugging at the head just as he came, shooting out all over his purple blanket, before he plopped down to catch his breath, and to think of what he'd just done.

Spongebob sighed as he tossed his sheets in the washer, "I can't believe I did that." he shook his head, looking at the door that lead to his living room.

"I really need a girlfriend."

Ok, thanks for reading this short, fucked up thing, be sure to leave a review, I don't think the 'smut' in this was good enough but i had nothing come to my mind for it when it came to writing that part. Oh well. I kinda feel bad for writing this lol, even more so after watching the new Spongebob movie trailer, which btw, kid SB is SOOOO FRICKIN CUTE, my heart belongs to him.


End file.
